Studies will be continued on the abnormal metabolism of lenticular ceramides in human catarats. Purification and characterization of an acyl-CoA dependent ceramide synthetase from human cataracts will be explored in depth. Investigations on the iosynthesis of ceramide in vitro via the free fatty acid dependent pathway and the biodegradation of ceramide (using chemically synthesized radioactive substrate) from human cataracts will also be conducted.